Our Story
by Hanagasaku
Summary: Aira and Shou's daughter, Aimi, who is cute, clueless, and clumsy moves to a new town a new school, which specializes on arts: music, culinary you name it! And there she faces new challenges. Join Harune Aitra's daughter, Aimi as she faces this new adventure ...


**Me: Hello! So this is my new story ****_Our Story _****its in **_Aimi's POV_ **(Aira's daughter). This is only like the into so sorry if its short. Anyway I'll stop now. Enjoy ^.^ !**

* * *

**Our **story

* * *

_I will surely miss this place, that I know for a fact._

_I will miss waking up to see the shining sun, shining through the curtains, oh how much I'll miss its warmth._

_Sure the sun will shine out there, _

_but it just won't feel the same._

_I'm gonna miss looking up those skies._

_All of these I'll surely miss but what I'll miss most of all is surely, no doubt..._

_My friends_

_Its gonna hurt to say goodbye surely it will._

_Memories I'll never forget_

_Saying goodbye I would truly regret._

_I believe we are going to part ways again,_

_for though we are apart in distance, we are together in our hearts._

_Under the same vast skies, _

_we may never see eye to eye once again,_

_but we will remember all we did then._

_When my mom told me we will be moving I did not know what to say,_

_but I believe my heart will follow the way ._

_But no matter what the thing I'm most sure of is that.._

_My brother, My parents will be there for me,_

_and so will my friends we may be apart but that does not mean we are not friends_

_Because what I believe most of all is this is not the end._

_Our story has only begun and it won't only be about fun._

* * *

**Bear-chi: so deep (tears up)**

**Me: this was Aimi reflecting on her life. This was not supposed to be a poem but I kinda got carried away ^.^'' **

**Rabi-chi: so is this your knew story? with the OCs**

**Me: yup anyway please REVIEW it will mean a lot to me. And if you scroll down there will be info about my own characters but I will also describe them in the next chapters so your choice.**

* * *

**Aimi's Bio Data **

**Full name: Aimi Sakura H. (Shou's family name which is not specified on the show)**

**Birthday: September 2, 19-**

**Age:13 turning 14**

**Parents: Shou and Aira**

**Sibling/s: Souta**

**talents: she is a singer and she is also good at clothes coordination**

**love interest: at first she despises Daichi, but eventually she unconsciously falls for him **

**Character: Dense, clumsy and sanguine**

**Look: Red eyes, and Red wavy hair, not tall not short**

**Phobia: herpetophobia (fear of creepy crawly things)**

**~~xXxXXx~~**

**Souta's Bio Data**

**Full name: Souta Aito H. (shou's family name which is not specified on the show)**

**Birthday: November 27, 19-**

**Age: 15 turning 16**

**Parents: Shou and Aira**

**sibling/s: Aimi**

**Talents: Dance and Clothes coordination**

**Love interest: as the story progresses there are hints given that he likes Hanako**

**Character: stubborn, smarty pants, does not like to show that he cares though he does, so called 'knight' of their school due to his talents, Souta's childhood friend**

**Look: Brown wavy hair, Honey colored eyes, tall, muscular**

**Phobia: Mageirocophobia (fear of cooking)**

**~~xXxXXx~~**

**Daichi's Bio Data**

**Full name: Daichi Haruto**

**Birthday: December 10, 19-**

**Age:15 turning 16**

**Parents: Dad died at a car crash, while his mom's name is not specified (may change later on), Has a relative who is around 50 and is so close to them**

**sibling/s: -non-**

**Talents: Dancing and singing**

**Love interest:he seems to have feelings for Aimi**

**Character: Stubborn, Know-it-all, Dense when it comes to his own feelings, pesimistic, so called 'knight' of their school due to his talents, Souta's childhood friend**

**Look: Dirty Blonde hair, Honey colored eyes, short but taller than Aimi**

**~~xXxXXx~~**

**Kenta's Bio Data**

**Full name: Kenta Daisuke**

**Birthday: Febuary 16 19-**

**Age: 17**

**Parents: -unknown-**

**sibling/s: -non-**

**Talents: he can play most of the Instruments**

**Love interest: -non-**

**Charcter: caring, kind, brother-like character, so called 'knight' off their school due to his talents, Aimi and Souta's cousin, Souta and Daichi's best friend**

**Look: raven colored hair, grey eyes, tall**

**~~xXxXXx~~**

**Hanako's Bio Data**

**Full name: Hanako Reika Tondou**

**Birthday: December 30 19-**

**Age:13**

**Parents: Hibiki, Rizumu**

**sibling/s: Ryuu**

**Talents:Dancing**

**Love interest: Souta**

**Character: shy around new people, active around people she knows, trustworthy**

**Look:Blue Hair that goes to her shoulders, Orange eyes**

**~~xXxXXx~~**

**Ryuu's Bio Data**

**Full name: Ryuu Tondou**

**Birthday: April 7, 20-**

**Age: 13 but is at 6th grade**

**Parents: Hibiki, Rizumu**

**sibling/s: Hanako**

**Talents:Dances and sings **

**Love interest: has a crush on Aimi**

**Character: he is a man of few words but when he opens up to you he talks a lot, shy**

**Look:Dark blue hair and eyes, tall**

**~~xXxXXx~~**

**Makoto's Bio Data**

**Full name: Makoto**** (Wataru's Family name which is not specified on the show)**

**Birthday: January 2, 20-**

**Age: 13 but he is also grade six**

**Parents: Wataru, mion**

**sibling/s: -non-**

**Talents: Dances and sings, he also excells at sports**

**Love interest: -non- (may change as the story progresses)**

**Character: funny, likes to scare and tickle Aimi, Aimi's most trustworthy friend, is like Aimi's little brother though he is not they are very close**

**Look: he has brown hair with green eye, skinny, tall**

* * *

me: so that was just the intro please keep reading and review


End file.
